1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a decoy anchor and winding mechanism and more particularly pertains to a decoy having a winding mechanism and an anchor with a automatically retractable line therebetween.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of decoys is known in the prior art. More specifically, decoys which employ keel portions are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,110 discloses a decoy assembly which includes a plurality of decoy members of a generally flat configuration.
Furthermore, the following design patents illustrate the state of the art in duck decoys:
U.S. Pat. No. D. 268,863 discloses a duck decoy with stabilizing elements.
U.S. Pat. No. D. 268,047 discloses a duck decoy with stabilizing sponsors and keel.
U.S. Pat. No. D. 270,656 discloses a duck decoy stabilizer for use in stormy weather.
U.S. Pat. No. D. 268,862 discloses a combined duck decoy and stabilizers.
While these decoys fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a decoy assembly with a winding mechanism. Furthermore, the prior art decoys do not illustrate a decoy assembly with a winding mechanism for an anchor.
In this respect, the decoy assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus that is a decoy and an anchor winding mechanism.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved decoy assemblies which can be automatically anchored and unanchored. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.